Antitético
by Aedea
Summary: Cálido y abrasador, amargo y casi desagradable. O tibio y dulce cuando ya se ha puesto el sol. Porque hace tiempo que Tom no sabe quién es.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, ya sabéis.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Familia Riddle" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Antitético**

* * *

A Tom le gustaba el té de las mañanas. El oscuro y humeante, el caliente y abrasador. Le gustaba sin leche y sin azúcar; sólo el sabor amargo recorriendo su garganta lentamente, abrasándola a su paso. También adoraba el sonido del líquido cayendo sobre la blanca porcelana de la taza, el ruido agudo de la innecesaria cucharilla que ella siempre se empeñaba en utilizar y el olor intenso que parecía inundar cada rincón de su pequeño hogar.

Sí, a Tom le gustaba el té de las mañanas, ese que tenía un olor tan especial. El que ella preparaba antes de que amaneciera, cuando él todavía daba vueltas perezosas en la cama con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas y la almohada tapándole parte de la cara. También adoraba cuando le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con delicadeza, como si de verdad siguiera durmiendo, para después besarle con sus labios ásperos y agrietados justo en el centro.

A Tom le hacían sonreír todos aquellos detalles insignificantes porque los compartía con ella; con su rostro alargado de pómulos marcados, con sus ojos pequeños y redondos que bizqueaban cada vez que lo miraban; con su pelo oscuro y lacio, siempre enredado, y su piel áspera cubierta por pequeñas cicatrices, por cientos de arañazos.

Y es extraño.

Es raro porque Tom recuerda que le gustaba acariciarle la piel de los costados con las yemas de los dedos, que adoraba cómo sus labios se entreabrían cuando deslizaba por su cuerpo sus ropas raídas.

Cada segundo, cada instante, absolutamente todos los momentos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente; sin tregua, sin la necesidad de descanso.

Hasta que, hace tan solo un par de días, ella confesó su embrujo; hasta que Merope destapó su engaño.

Por eso Tom no sabe quién es el hombre que ahora mueve el líquido de la taza que sujeta entre las manos. Tan dulce, tan templado. Ya no conoce al Tom que esa mañana se ha despertado de súbito, con los brazos rígidos, con las piernas temblando. Y con su nombre escapando entre los labios.

No, ya no conoce al Tom de sus recuerdos, ese al que papá y mamá echan tanto de menos, el mismo que a él le parece tan olvidado.

Ahora es incapaz de distinguir lo que quiere de lo que ella le hizo querer. Ya no se sabe qué es real y qué es parte del hechizo que controló cada órgano y tejido, cada célula de su ser; qué hay de cierto en el anhelo, en el cosquilleo de las yemas de sus dedos cada vez que recuerda sus besos, todos aquellos momentos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tom?

Mamá lo mira con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, con la preocupación aferrada a sus iris oscuros que se clavan en él. Y Tom sabe que ella sólo quiere ponerse en pie y abrazarlo; fingir que nunca se marchó, que todo sigue igual.

Como antes, como siempre.

—¿Lleva leche? —Él deja la cucharilla sobre el pequeño plato. Lo hace con el ceño fruncido, con las mandíbulas apretadas y sin mirarla a la cara.

—Sí. —Mamá parece sorprendida y confusa, quizá asustada—. Tú... bueno, siempre te gustó así.

Tal vez, se dice Tom mientras vuelve a hacer girar el líquido de color claro, asustada porque ya no reconoce sus movimientos lentos, casi inexactos, y ya no ve el brillo vivaz en su mirada.

—¿Y azúcar?

—Cuatro cucharadas, Tom, como antes.

 _«Como siempre»._

Quizá, asustada porque él parece reacio a responder cuando ella pronuncia su nombre. Como si ya no le perteneciese.

Y la verdad es que Tom ya no está seguro de ser el hijo al que su madre llama. No sabe si es aquel joven que bebía té por la noche, siempre con media taza de leche y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar. Nunca demasiado caliente. Tampoco sabe si, por el contrario, es el hombre que después buscó el líquido oscuro y abrasador, el amargo y casi desagradable. Siempre por la mañana.

Porque ya no sabe quién fue, tampoco en quién se ha convertido. Porque hace tiempo que Tom Riddle no sabe nada, ni siquiera cómo le gusta tomar una simple taza de té.


End file.
